Agents of SHIELD
by HephaestusSmith
Summary: Agent Phil Coulson died on the Helicarrier. No after waking up in Tahiti he feels different. He is board. He is then given a team that will investigate the superhuman. Can his team of normal agents keep up with some of the most powerful people in the world. (Will take place at the same time as my Neptune Initiative story line)
1. Level 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD, any of the quotes or PJO**

* * *

**AN: So here is Agents of SHIELD. It is going to deal with Coulson and his team as they deal with the new and changing world. This story will overlap with my Neptune Initiative story line and also lead into Avengers: Doomsday.**

**Anyway here is the story, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Level 7

**Location:** Tahiti

**Time:** 1300

**Subject:** Agent Phil Coulson

**Status:** Deceased _(Retired)_

**Target:** None

To say Tahiti was beautiful was an understatement. Everything was lush and vibrant. The women were beautiful. It was not such a bad place for a dead man to live. The problem was that to Phil Coulson it was far too boring.

He had spent years of his life working for SHIELD. Sitting on a beach in Tahiti, drinking a Mai Tai, and watching the people go by was not what he should be doing. He had no idea what was going on in SHIELD or with any of the Avengers. Not that any of the Avengers hand clearance to know he was alive.

There were only three people in SHIELD with higher clearance than him. Maria Hill, Nick fury, and Alexander Pierce. Alexander Pierce, the director of the director, was the Commander of SHIELD. It was his orders that had landed Coulson here. Pierce was also the only one of the three Coulson hadn't met.

They told him he had died for eight seconds but he wasn't so sure. He remembered a place that was beautiful. Far more so than Tahiti. After that he woke in Tahiti. Just after that he got a call from Director Fury telling him he was here to recover. Since then he heard nothing from SHIELD.

He knew what that meant. Phil Coulson had been retired.

* * *

**Location:** Los Angeles, CA

**Time: **0900

**Subject: **Skye

**Status: **Member of the Rising Tide

Skye hated secrets. That was one of the main things about the Rising Tide that attracted her to them. That and the resources. Skye hand been bounced around more foster homes then she cared to count. She tried to find her parents but never succeeded.

She traveled light. A duffel bag full of clothes, a laptop, and her van. Computers were her gift. It was as if binary code was her true language. She had hacked into nearly every government data base in the U.S. The one exception was SHIELD. But SHIELD was her next target.

After all if there were people like the Avengers out there then there must be more like them. And not all of them would be sided with SHIELD. If anyone were keeping tabs on people with powers it would be SHIELD. She was working her way into the system now.

When she did break through she began to search their record for any known heroes. She found that there were quite a few in addition to the Avengers. However, only one of them really caught her eye. The reason was because of the file. Every other file she found was full of everything anyone had ever known about any of them. Except this one.

This file was almost empty. The only thing in the file was a picture and a small note. The picture showed a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He was smiling and his eyes sparkled with happiness. The note was simple:

_All files on hard copy_

_Clearance Level: _

The clearance level was blacked out. Sky spent the rest of the day searching for anything that could tell her who the boy was. She found nothing anywhere. It was like someone, SHIELD no doubt had wiped him of the face of the planet. There was nothing that could even remotely link to the kid.

That was until she found an old article about a boy who had a shootout with a man at the Sana Monica Pier. The boy in the picture was much younger but there was no mistaking those eyes. This boy was Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Location: **SHIELD Headquarters, Washington DC

**Time: **2000

**Subject: **Agent Melinda May

**Status: **SHIELD Secretary

It had been one year now. One year since she quit field work. It happened in Istanbul. She and the partner she had for twenty years were tracking down two possible links to Hydra. Most thought the Nazi science program had died with the Red Skull. SHIELD however knew different.

She they found them they found out they had actually stumbled into the new Hydra Headquarters. She and her partner managed to take down twenty Hydra soldiers they were overwhelmed. Her partner never made it out.

She nearly died that day. If it hadn't been for the timely arrival of Agent Coulson she would have. It was the only mission she ever failed. Now she was filling papers and making red tape.

She hatted desk work but she was also done with field work. She swore she would never go into combat again. She hated desk work and refused to continue field work. The only reason she worked was because she couldn't retire yet.

As she was just putting away the days last files the elevator door opened. Director Nick Fury walked up to her desk. "Is he in?" Fury asked coldly.

"Yes," Agent May said without looking up. Without another word Fury walked into the office of Alexander Pierce.

* * *

**Location: **Office of Alexander Pierce, SHIELD Headquarters, Washington DC

**Time: **2030

**Subject: **Alexandre Pierce

**Status: **Commander of SHIELD

"Director," Pierce said as Nick Fury entered the room. Alexander Pierce was a man of slightly less than average height. He had greying ginger hair and a hard face. He was stocky and well-built for a man in his sixties. He was the man behind SHIELD

"Sir," Fury said.

"Take a seat," Pierce said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Agent Coulson, sir."

"What about him?"

"I think it is time we brought him out of retirement

"And I do not."

"Sir, more and more we are finding people with abilities. We need someone to respond to these strange events."

"I thought that was what you started the Avengers for. Behind my back by the way."

"The Avengers are for extreme cases. I am talking about a team for the heroes that are emerging. The ones that don't pose as great of a threat. The people with powers that are just now coming to light."

"And you want Coulson to lead this team?"

"Yes."

"And who else would be a part of this team?"

"I think Coulson should be the one to decide that."

"Why Coulson?"

"He has experience with people who have abilities. He has personally dealt with all the Avengers. He is best suited for picking a team to deal with these types of people. We have no other better equipped for this type of situation."

"That is where I disagree," Pierce said. "There are many other choices. Sitwell, Barton, Romanoff, or May even. Hell Agent Hill could head the team. Why Coulson?"

Director Fury Responded, "Hill will be returning to Alaska soon. Barton and Romanoff are too important as spies. Sitwell is a good agent but he is not the same caliber as Agent Coulson."

"I am going to ask you again Director. Why Coulson?"

"I trust him."

Pierce was silent for a long time. Nothing showed on his face. Finally he spoke, "We have many other problems Director," Pierce picked up the file on his desk and handed it to Fury.

"Yesterday our system was hacked. Stark obvious could have done it but I doubt that he did. We believe it was a member of the activist group known as the Rising Tide. But what is the most interesting thing is who caught their eye."

Fury opened the nearly empty file and was face with a picture of Percy Jackson.

"I wish them luck," Fury said, "It is a miracle we found him. Something tells me he won't like another visitor."

"Which is why Coulson's team will be given this assignment. They will find this hacker and bring them in for questioning."

"So I have permission to for the team?"

"Yes and whoever this member of the Rising Tide is must be kept from meeting Jackson. It is as much for their safety as it is for his."

"Yes, sir," Fury replied as he stood and began to leave the room.

"Oh and Fury," Pierce called. "Give him the Bus. And make sure the bug is in place for Hill and Jackson."

* * *

**Location: **Paris, France

**Time: **1200

**Subject: **Agent Grant Ward

**Status: **On Assignment

**Target: **Diamond Smuggling Ring

The phone rang as Ward followed his target. He had spent the past two days trying to find their base. This ring helped to fund Hydra. In fact when he took them down Hydra would lose nearly half of their funding. But as his phone rang he instantly knew he would have to hurry if he was going to finish this mission. "I am…" he began.

"Your orders have changed," Maria Hill said on the other end, "We need you to come in."

"It can wait," Ward said. But before he could hang up another voice spoke.

"You will do as you are ordered Agent Ward," Director Fury ordered.

Just then a marked SHIELD SUV pulled up at the corner of the street and his target bolted. "Yes sir," Ward said bitterly.

Five hours later he was sitting in a briefing room on board the Hellicarrier.

Maria Hill walked into the room. She set two files in front of him. "You are about to be given a choice. One will keep you doing what you are and the other will take you a little higher in the food chain."

Ward looked at her before he asked, "And what would I be doing."

"You have to accept first." Ward thought for a moment before he nodded. "Tell me Agent Ward, what does SHIELD mean?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"What does that mean to you?"

"It means someone really wanted our initials to spell out SHIELD." Agent Hill continued to stare at him. "It means we are the protectors, the good guys."

"Who do we protect?"

"Everyone."

"What do you know about Agent Coulson?"

Agent Ward snorted, "I'm clearance level six. I know that Agent Coulson was killed in the line of duty before the attack on Manhattan."

"Welcome to Level 7," said Agent Phil Coulson as he walked into the room.

"I was dead you know. I flat lined for forty-eight seconds," Coulson was saying as he, Ward, and Hill walked into one of the Hellicarrier's observation rooms.

"You die longer every time you tell that story," Hill commented. "The way I heard it you only flat lined for eight seconds."

"Eight seconds, forty-eight seconds, what's the difference really?" Coulson said.

"You still haven't told me what I am doing here," Ward complained.

"You're here because of this Agent Ward," Coulson said as he handed him one of the files.

"Whoever hacked into this file is a member of the Rising Tide. They are a free information activist group," Hill said. "This member of the Rising Tide is a risk. But the file she got into, that file, is extremely dangerous."

"But there is nothing in here but a picture," Ward said, "And, does this even count as a note."

"Yes but the boy in that picture is extremely powerful," Coulson said.

"How powerful?" Ward said.

"Powerful enough that Fury wanted him to be an Avenger. Powerful enough that he could give the other Avengers a run for their money," Hill said.

"So he is on the same level as Loki?" Ward asked.

"No," Coulson and Hill said together. Then Hill continued, "Loki had an army and once the Hulk got ahold of him it was over. This boy could fight all the Avengers without an army. The only Avengers who could possibly beat him are Thor and the Hulk. But even then it would be a hell of a fight."

"You said the only Avengers. Are there other superhumans that could match him?" Ward asked.

"That's classified," Coulson said.

"So what is his name? Where is he?" Ward asked.

"I'm sorry Agent Ward but you don't even have high enough clearance to know how high of a clearance level you need to look at these files," Coulson said.

"Only four people in SHIELD even know his name, Commander Pierce, Director Fury, Agent Coulson, and myself. Of those only three have access to the files. And Coulson isn't one of them," Hill said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ward asked. "You obviously don't want me on a protection detail and from what you have said I doubt he would need it."

"You will be part of my team," Coulson said. "We will be investigating any strange occurrences while tracking down the 'Hacker'. We will report our findings back to SHIELD. We will choose our own missions. But, Agent Ward, you said we are the protectors. We have to protect the Hacker from this boy. He is extremely dangerous and doesn't like visitors."

"I'm sorry sir but I was train as a cleanup crew. I go in, under the radar, and take out the target. I am not a welcoming comity," Ward commented.

"I know what you were trained for, Agent Ward. Agent Hill has already done an assessment on you. Combat, top grades. Espionage, she gave you the best marks since Romanoff. Under people skills she drew a…I think it's a little poop with knives stinking out of it," Ward walked over to look at the file as Hill started to speak. Coulson however just continued, "That's bad right? And given your family history I am surprised it's not worse. But I think you're the guy for this. If I'm wrong you go back to maid duty."

Ward looked at him then said, "Do I actually get a choice."

"You have already been assigned."

"Then I guess I am on your team," Ward growled and he walked out of the room to get ready.

"Um Coulson," Hill side, "That was a porcupine."

"Really," Coulson said as he looked down at the drawing, "Are you sure?"


	2. Building the Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late up date I have had this chapter written for a few weeks now and have just been to lazy to post it. Anyway though here is the story and I would like to remind you that this story is taking place at the same time as my other stories. There are some references to Neptune Initiative in this chapter so if you haven't read at least the first few chapters of it you need to. Review, fallow, and favorite.**

**Also these chapters are going to be shorter that those in my other stories but this story is going to be longer than any of the others because it will continue up to Avengers Doomsday. **

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Building the Team

**Location:** SHIELD Headquarters, Washington DC

**Time: **2300

**Subject:** Agent Phil Coulson

**Status: **Recruiting

**Target: **Agent Melinda May

"You know I always wondered where they make all the red tape," Agent Coulson said as he entered the room. Agent May ignored him. "That is what you do here isn't it?"

"What do you want Coulson?" May growled.

"I think you already know that."

"I told Director Fury no. I am telling you the same thing now."

"I'm not asking you to do field work Agent May. All I want you to do is drive the Bus."

"You have a specialized team Coulson. Specialized in field work. And I don't do field work. Besides, anyone can fly the Bus."

"My team isn't a combat team. It is a welcoming committee."

"And what happens when one of these people doesn't want to cooperate?"

"I have someone else to take care of that. Perhaps you have heard of him? Agent Ward?"

"What did you have to do to get him on? Get a direct order from Commander Peirce?"

"Almost," Coulson smiled, "Though I think he is trying to prove Agent Hill wrong about his people skills. All I am asking for is a pilot. You won't even have to leave the Bus."

"No," Agent may said adamantly"

"I am asking as a personal favor, Melinda," Coulson pushed. "Come on, a favor from Nick Fury's third in command, that's got to be worth something right?"

Agent May continued to stare at her desk. "Tell you what May. Here is the location of the Bus. We plan on leaving at 0800 it two days. If you're there I have my answer. If not, well I guess I could always drive."

Coulson turned to leave. He was almost to the elevator when May spoke, "Please you wouldn't even make it off the ground."

Coulson smiled as he turned, "I thought any one could fly it?"

May ignored the comment as she grabbed her coat, "I won't forget about that favor, Coulson."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

* * *

**Location:** San Francisco, CA

**Time: **1400

**Subject:** Skye

**Status: **Member of the Rising Tide

**Target: **Frederick Chase

After a week of hard digging all Skye could find was two scraps of information Percy Jackson. The first was the original article about the boy from New York who fought with a biker in Ana Monica. The second was less that she was hoping for. It was an obituary, or rather two obituaries.

One had been for Percy Jackson and the other for his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. The obituaries said they were killed in a gang shooting in New York City. It talked about Percy and how he loved Annabeth more than anything in the world. It talked about how he had tried to block the bullets with his own body. Annabeth was still hit. They both died holding each other. They left behind their parents, Frederick Chase and Sally Blofis. It was too perfect of a tragic ending.

After a little digging she found out where Frederick Chase and his wife lived. She also found out where Sally and Paul Blofis lived. But since they lived in New York and the Chase Family lived in San Francisco she had decided to visit the Chase Family. She just couldn't believe that Percy at least was dead. After all why would SHIELD keep record on a dead man?

When she pulled up in front of the Chase household she was slightly taken aback. The house was simple and homey, yet it managed to hint toward some form of ancient architecture. There was a VW Bug and a minivan parked in front. Skye suddenly found herself losing her nerve. Who was she to go into a stranger's home and start asking questions about the dead boyfriend of these people's dead daughter?

She had no right to be here. But some small part of her kept pushing her forward, to dig deeper into this boy's life. But even that was something she had no right to do. These parent's would be trying to live with the grief of losing their son and daughter.

In the end her curiosity won out and she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments. A woman came to the door. She was a pretty woman. Her hair was black with some minor read highlights. There were also a few grey hears that stood out against the black. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Ah yes," Skye began, "My name is Skye. I was wondering If I could ask you a few questions about your daughter, Annabeth."

The woman pursed her lips but said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She shut the door and Skye stood there waiting. After a few moments the door opened once more. This time it was a man who answered. He had sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. But the main emotion that Skye could see was pain. The type of pain only a parent can experience or understand.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

Skye took a step back. "I'm sorry," she began, "I just have a few questions about your daughter." The man stared at her for a long minute.

"She's dead," he said at last.

"Yes but I have a few questions about that."

"Questions like what?"

"Perhaps I could come in and we could sit down and…"

"I would really rather you didn't. Why are you so interested anyway? She was killed in a gang shooting, happens to lots of kids. What has you so interested?"

"I don't think that is how she died," Skye blurted out. Lucky she didn't let slip that she thought the girl was still alive.

His hesitation was brief, almost unnoticeable, but it was there. Warily he said, "You think I would lie about how my own daughter died?"

"Not intentionally," Skye responded. "Could she do anything strange or different form most people?"

"Oh sure," the man said in what Skye assumed was sarcasm, "She spent her free time running around and killing mythical monsters."

"What about her boyfriend Percy Jackson?" she pushed.

"Oh yes," he responded with definite sarcasm, "he could control the sea and cause earthquakes. Now listen miss," he said with definite anger now, "Percy Jackson was the best thing to ever happen to my daughter. So please quit trying to spit on their memories by digging for something that isn't there. Have a nice day." Without another word Frederick Chase slammed the door in her face.

Skye stood there for a few seconds before she turned back to her van. But as she reached it she decided to stay in town for a few days. She reached into the back seat and took out a piece of paper.

The note she wrote was simple:

_If you change your mind call me._

Then she wrote down her phone number and slipped the note into the Chases' mailbox.

* * *

**Location:** Classified SHIELD Lab, Detroit, Michigan

**Time: **1100

**Subject:** Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons

**Status: **SHIELD Engineer and Biochemist

**Target: **None

"Come on it will be fun," Simmons begged.

"No it won't. We aren't field agents. We are scientists. We work in labs not in the field," Fitz responded.

They had been arguing about accepting this special assignment for about two weeks now. Fitz was adamant that they belonged in the labs. They were scientists not agents. Simmons on the other hand wanted the excitement. Sitting in the labs was fine and all, it just got boring after a while.

She wanted the excitement of the field. She wanted to do new things. She wanted to do something different. She wanted to get out of this lab and have an adventure.

""Fitz we aren't going to get another opportunity like this. This team will have all sorts of privileges that we don't get here. It will allow us to try some of our equipment out. We'll be able to do something that really means something."

Fitz sighed. "You aren't going to stop talking about this until I agree are you?"

"Leo I need you on this," Simmons pleaded.

"Alright," Fitz finally conceded.

Simmons jumped on him and engulfed him in a massive hug. "Thank you Fitz, you are going to love it, I promise."

* * *

**Location:** Secure SHIELD Hanger, Austin, Texas

**Time: **1500

**Subject:** Agent Phil Coulson

**Status: **Leader of the Welcoming Committee

**Target: **Unknown Rising Tide Operative

Agent Coulson stood in the vast hanger watching as Fitzsimmons over saw the loading of their equipment. They were quite the duo, he had to admit that. He couldn't have been happier with the team he had assembled. But even though his team was remarkable there was still something missing.

If he was totally honest with himself he would have to admit that two things were missing. The first could be fixed easily, in theory. The needed a computer specialist. SHIELD had dozens on hand but none of them were quite what he was looking for. So for now they would have to do without one.

The second was the more problematic of the two. They needed a superhero. The problem with that was that there were very few superheroes in the world. Of those even fewer could work with the team, namely the Avengers. Remove the Avengers from the list and only two or three remained. One of those remaining had refused to leave Alaska and help the Avengers in New York. Of the one or two left none would be compatible with _this_ team.

But right now he needed to worry about getting the team set up. Fitzsimmons were already getting their lab set up. May had arrived earlier that morning and was now performing a full flight system check. The only member of the team that was yet to arrive was Agent Ward.

Coulson knew he would arrive though, so he spent his time waiting on examining the Bus. There was a heavily modified C-17. Much of the cargo hold had been converted to living quarters, briefing room, interrogation room, and a lab. There was still enough room for two vehicles. One of the vehicles was the SHIELD issued SUV and the other was Lola. Coulson's personal vehicle.

Everything was specifically designed for their purposes. All the member would have their own personal quarters. Coulson had an office. And Fitzsimmons had their lab. Everyone was accommodate. They even had a small bar.

Agent Ward pulled up exactly on time. When he exited his vehicle he walked directly up to Agent Coulson. "What are your orders, sir?" he asked.

"There is no need to be so formal here. Unless we are on assignment or in the briefing room. Come on I'll give you the tour and introduce you to the team?" Coulson instructed.

* * *

Coulson introduced Ward to Fitzsimmons first. The two scientists promptly identified themselves. They left an odd impression on Ward, as far as Coulson could tell. But Ward said nothing and so Coulson lead him into the main portion of the plane.

Coulson showed him the bar, the sleeping quarters, the restroom, the briefing room, and finally up to the cock pit to meet Agent May. As soon as they crossed the threshold Ward froze in place.

"Is that…" he began.

"She's just the pilot," Coulson said with a smile. "Now I want everyone in the briefing room in thirty minutes. I want everyone briefed before takeoff."

"Where will we be heading," Ward asked as May continued to ignore them.

"Los Angeles," Coulson said.

* * *

A half hour later they were all gathered around the briefing room.

"Our target," Coulson began, "Is a yet to be identified Rising Tide hacker. Whoever the hacker is broke into one of SHIELD's most secure files. Luckily the file had very little in it. However there was a search for the individual's name.

"Whoever is the hacker is now trying to find this hero. We must stop them. It is more for their safety than the hero's. Our orders are to track down and detain them."

"What was in the file?" Fitz said.

"That is way beyond your clearance level. But know that the individual in the file was able to defeat one of the Avengers in less than ten second. Which is why we have to find The Hacker before they get themselves hurt.

"Fitsimmons see what you can do to track them down. Key in on any searches containing: Percy, Sally, Paul, Annabeth, Frederick, Jackson, Blofis, and Chase. Specifically IP addresses that have used those words in searches together."

"Yes sir, but we aren't really trained…" Simmons began.

"I am well aware of what you have been trained for. But until I find a suitable analyst we are going to have to make do with you two."

"Understood sir," Fitz said.

"Ward get some rest. May it is time to take off we should arrive in Los Angeles in a few hours," Coulson instructed.


	3. A New Hero Emerges

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**AN: So here is the next chapter and I think you will like a couple of the... cameos at the end. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **A New Hero Emerges

**Location: **San Francisco, CA

**Time: **1700

**Subject:** Carl Lucas

**Status: **Test Subject for unknown Super Soldier Project

Carl Lucas had been raising his little girl on his own for three years now. Her mother wanted nothing to do with either of them. When they found out she was pregnant it had been all he could do to talker her out of an abortion. Finally she agreed to have his little angle. Shortly after their daughter's birth she left. Carl hadn't seen or heard from her since.

It wasn't easy being a single father, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Danielle was everything to him. Everything he did was for her. He did some things he wasn't proud of when he was younger but when you grow up on the streets you get tough quick.

Finding a job in this economy was a challenge. After being laid off in construction it took him almost a year to find a new job. He was paid well now but for what he did he had to be. He had become an experiment. He didn't know who was running the show but right now that didn't matter. Danielle was fed and had a roof over her head. That was all that mattered.

In a couple of years she would be starting kindergarten. With his new job he could afford to put her in a food private school. He already had enough money to put her through private school until she was ready to go to college. He had all of his bills paid. That was the thing about growing up poor, it made you good with money. He was even thinking about buying a new car.

He was walking down the street with his daughter. He was taking her to a toy store for her birthday. Afterword he was going to take her to an amusement park. He loved being to spoil his daughter. But it seemed his life could never be that simple.

As they turned around the corner there was a huge explosion. Instinctively he pulled his daughter to his chest and covered her with his body. She was crying and covering her ears as he looked for the source of the sound. He found it about halfway down the clock. He held Danielle close and comforted her as he walked slowly down to investigate. It was on the third floor of an apartment building. People were already gathering around the building. Carl looked at one of the bystanders and said, "Call 9-1-1."

People were rushing out of a building now as a terrible scream ripped through the air. It came from out of one of the smoking windows. His heart was beating fast. He knew he could save whoever was inside. But he couldn't just leave his daughter. He darted into the café next to him.

Inside he saw a pretty girl with dark hair. "Excuse me," Carl said to her. She was staring out the window but turned to him. "Could you watch my daughter for just a minute?"

"Uh," she paused, "Sure."

Carl dashed out the shop and around to the back of the burning building. He flipped up his hood and began to climb the wall.

* * *

**Location:** San Francisco, CA

**Time: **1700

**Subject: **Skye

**Status:** Member of the Rising Tide

**Target: **Unknown Hero

For the time being Skye had given up her search for Percy Jackson. He closest lead had been the Chases and they had turned her away. And right now she didn't have the money to get to New York. Right now she barely had the money for a few days of food. But when she heard the explosion across the street and some guy asked her to watch after his daughter, well she now had a new target.

She watched as the blaze began to engulf the building. Then just as the firemen arrived a figure came flying out of the building. The man landed on his feet and sent cracks through the pavement. Gently he placed the woman in his arms on the ground. She was unconscious but alive. Then the hero vanished.

A minute later the girl's father returned. He thanked Skye and left the scene. Skye had already figured him out. She had seen that the hero was wearing the same clothes as the girl's father. And when he had returned not only was his sweater gone but he also smelled like smoke.

Skye had just met her first super hero. She looked around and saw that the people outside were already uploading videos to the internet. SHIELD would know soon. She cursed these idiots that couldn't keep this quiet. She had to stop SHIELD from getting to this new Hero.

* * *

**Location:** Los Angeles, CA

**Time: **2000

**Subject:** Agent Phil Coulson

**Status: **Leader of the Welcoming Committee

**Target: **Unknown Hero

Agent Coulson had just got off the phone with HQ. A new hero had just surfaced, and not far from them. He pressed a button on his desk that signaled the team to head to the briefing room. When he arrived only may was absent, but not for long.

"We have a new target," Coulson said. He then showed them one of the videos that had surfaced over the past couple of hours.

What are we looking at, sir?" Ward asked as a figure jumped out of a window.

"That Agent Ward is," Coulson said, "Is a superhero. This video was posted about three hours ago. There are several other like it as well and all posted in San Francisco. The video has already been confirmed as genuine by SHIELD. So far his only known powers are extreme durability and superhuman strength. Keep in mind more may develop.

"Also we may have some competition. The last known location we have found on the Hacker was here in LA. If they have seen this video, which is likely, it would be safe to assume they are looking for the hero as well. We need to track down this hero, find out what powers he has, where he gets them, and place him into the SHIELD protection program.

"Remember we are here to welcome him into a larger world. A world that his is going to have to adjust to. We will have to pressure him a little. But most of all we have to help him in dealing with the dangers he now faces."

"One question," Fitz said, "How do you know he has super strength? Nothing in the video suggests that."

"Look how easily he handles the woman's weight," Coulson instructed, "She may not be obese but you don't handle someone like that without some form of enhanced strength."

"Where do we start?" Ward asked.

"We are heading to San Francisco and to the scene of the fire in this video. The local authorities have already been informed that SHIELD will be taking the lead on this. Wheels up in ten. Use the flight time to prepare for tomorrow. First thing in the morning Ward, Fitzsimmons and I will be heading out to the scene and see what we can find."

"Yes sir," May said and together they all left to prepare for takeoff and the mission.

* * *

**Location: **San Francisco, CA

**Time: **0800

**Subject: **Skye

**Status: **Member of the Rising Tide

**Target: **Carl Lucas

It took her a while but she found him. Carl Lucas. She couldn't let SHIELD get to him. Percy Jackson was one thing. But Carl Lucas had a daughter that needed him. She just couldn't stand by and let SHIELD make him disappear. Like they had Jackson. Kids needed their parents.

Right now she was busy breaking into his cellphone. From that she would get his location. She was then going to track him down. At the very least he would know that SHIELD was after him. She didn't care if he went with her in fighting SHIELD so long as SHIELD didn't get to him and his daughter.

Finally she had his location. He was at a coffee shop a few blocks away from the building that exploded. Skye linker her phone with the program she build to track him and set out. Within a few minutes she arrived at the coffee shop and spotted him right away. He was tucked away in a corner working on a computer. Skye walked over and sat down across from him. "Hi," she said.

"Um, hello," he said, "do I know you?" His face however showed that he did recognize her.

"Really," Skye said, "you forget the person you leave your daughter with? You are a terrible liar you know that right."

"What do you want?"

"I know who you are," Skye said as she lowered her voice. "I know it was you who saved that woman from the fire."

Fear flashed across his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You really are a terrible liar," Skye repeated.

"Listen," he whispered, "I don't know what you think you know but I don't need this. My daughter doesn't need this. Now I can't pay you but please…"

"I didn't come her for money. I came here to warn you. Buy now SHIELD will be not on your trail."

"Who's SHIELD," he humored.

Instead of answering the question Skye pulled out a picture of Percy Jackson. "You see this kid. He had powers like you. A few months back SHIELD found out and went for him. His girlfriend was with him when they did. Now they both have graves in New York. I'm not telling you this for you. You have a daughter you have to worry about. SHIELD won't care about her when they come for you."

"Did these people kill him or is that just what you think happened?" Carl asked.

"I don't think they killed him but I do know they killed his girlfriend. His parents think he is dead and have a grave for him. I've been trying to find him but haven't yet. But do you really want to chance your daughter's life on a maybe?"

Carl let out a sigh. "Ma'am thank you but I think I am strong enough to protect my daughter."

"I bet Percy Jackson thought he was strong enough to protect his girlfriend too," Skye said as she stood up and left.

* * *

**Location:** San Francisco, CA

**Time: **0830

**Subject:** Agent Phil Coulson

**Status: **Leader of the Welcoming Committee

**Target: **Unknown Hero

Agent Phil Coulson stepped out of the SHIELD SUV and looked down at the indentations on the pavement. "Fitzsimmons go inside and see what you can find," he instructed, "Ward come with me. We need to find out how he got inside the building."

Together they began to walk around and look for any signs that could help them. But until they reached the back of the building they found nothing. "Coulson, over here," Ward called.

Coulson walked over and looked up at the wall. Ward gestured at the wall. Moving up the side of the building was a pattern of holes. Each of the holes were perfectly placed to be used as hand holds. "Looks like he climbed," Ward commented.

"So it would appear," Coulson said as he examined the wall. "We still have some questions left though."

"Sir?"

"What started the fire?"

* * *

When Coulson and Ward reached the room that held Fitzsimmons it was to find them sifting through debris. "Tell me what you've got," Coulson instructed.

"Not much yet sir," Simmons said.

"Though we do know this is where the fire started," Fitz added.

"What started it?" Ward asked.

"Some kind of explosion," Simmons said as one of Fitz's drones made its way past her head.

"What exactly caused the explosion is still a mystery," Fitz continued.

"Fitz, I've got something over here," Simmons called. Fitz, Ward, and Coulson crowded around her. She was holding a fragment of what looked like the remains of a briefcase. Three letters were still visible:

_M.E.R._

"Mer?" Fitz said.

"Not mer Agent Fitz," Coulson corrected. "H.A.M.M.E.R Industries."

"I thought they collapsed after the Drone Incident?" Fitz said.

"As a weapons manufacturer they did. But after Justin Hammer's arrest his daughter Sasha took over the company. Now they operate as more of a think tank. The do a lot of work with the government's new main defense contractor."

"And who would that be?" Ward asked.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics. A.I.M."

* * *

**Location: **San Francisco, CA

**Time: **2200

**Subject: **Skye

**Status: **Member of the Rising Tide

**Target: **Carl Lucas

Skye was laying on the bed in her van. She was worried about Carl Lucas. He had just ignored her warnings like there was nothing to worry about. Tomorrow she was going to track him down and try again. But she didn't really want to sleep yet. Still it felt like something was forcing her to sleep. Before she knew it she was.

In her dream she was standing on a beach. She didn't know where the beach was but it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The water was a deep, rich blue. The surf was perfect and peaceful, yet as there was a storm overhead. Skye looked to her right and saw a man sitting in a beach chair.

He looked like he was in his late thirties. He had neatly trimmed black hair and beard. He had deeply tanned skin that reminded her of leather. He wore a ball cap that was decorated with different fishing lures and said "Neptune's Lucky Fishing Cap." He also had on sandals, Bermuda shorts, and a Hawaiian t-shirt. He had a strong powerful build and was probably about six two. Laying in the sand next to him was a deep-sea fishing rod. But the most startling feature about this man were his eyes. He had the same eyes as Percy Jackson. In truth he looked like an older version of the boy.

He radiated power and Skye felt like he should be giving orders to her. He wasn't threatening, at least in his stance. His eyes however did warn her not to make him mad. But something told her she already had. Then he spoke.

"You will stop your search for Percy Jackson," he growled, "You are not part of his destiny. You don't realize what power you are provoking."

The image changed and Skye was now in a library looking at a woman with steely eyes. She looked a lot like the pictures Sky had seen of Annabeth Chase. However this woman had dark hair and was terrifying. Skye could tell that this woman was just as dangerous as the man from the beach. And far more patient.

"You will stay away from the Chase Family or face my wrath," the woman growled before turning into an owl and flying out of the window.

* * *

Skye shot out of bed so fast she hit her head on the roof of the van. He heart was racing and she was sweating. She looked down at her hand and saw they were shaking. Her entire body was shaking. Looking in her rearview mirror she saw that she was very pale. It was at that moment that she truly gave up the search for Percy Jackson.

Within the next fifteen minutes she had deleted all the information she had on Percy and Annabeth from her computer. She also took all of her hard copies shredded them and through them into the nearest dumpster.


End file.
